The Lost Smurfs (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Clumsy was face to face with ten faces of which he'd never seen around the village. He tried to wriggle free, but they wouldn't let him. "Forget it, dude," The one with the brown spikey hair spoke, "These are solid ropes, strong enough to hold even the strongest captives." "Sorry, I was just picking Smurfberries for my village," Clumsy apologized. "Yea, in our ''territory!" The female one with the cream-colored lions tail spoke up, "You don't have the right to be here." "Golly, I'm mighty sorry," Clumsy apologized again. "Ha!" The short Smurfling with the cream hair laughed, "He talks funny!" "Now, Echo," An older version of him with the cyan scarf told him, "It's not nice to make fun of people for their...um...diction." "I'm sorry," The one with the yellow streak in his hair told Clumsy, "But the reason we tied you up was because you scared our sister, and we thought she was in danger." He motioned to the brown haired-Smurfette he saw earlier. When she walked over to Clumsy, his heart suddenly went twice his normal beating rate. This Smurfette had beautiful wavy brown hair and the cutest freckled face he'd ever seen. Clumsy gazed at her with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm sorry for punching you," The Smurfette scuffed her foot on the ground, sheepishly, "I get startled easily." "No need to apologize, ma'am," Clumsy chuckled. "Pray tell, thee!" The princely-looking Smurf with shiny brown hair declared, "Where do you even hail from, you creature?" Clumsy cocked his head in confusion. "Um..." The Smurfling with long brown hair gripped her spear, "He means...where did you come from?" "Oh, I came from a village not far from here!" Clumsy explained, "Don't you guys have a village?" "You won't find our village here," A voice he hasn't heard before spoke. When the voice revealed himself, he was an older Smurf with greyish hair and red circles on his cheeks. He took a look at Clumsy and turned to the others, "Stand down." The ten dropped their weapons, then he turned back to Clumsy, "My name is Olivier, and what you just encountered is the Smurfelli Clan. We are the rare clan of Smurfs with different markings on our cheeks, symbolizing our characteristics and powers." "He's kinda funny looking, Dad!" The one with clovers on her cheeks said. "But, I have to admit," The one with hearts on her cheeks and shiny cream hair traced a finger on his chest, "He's a ''charmer" "Aw, hehe!" Clumsy blushed, "Not much of a charmer." Then he realized, "Wait...Dad?!" "Yes, Olivier is our dad," The lion-tail spoke up, "You got a problem with that?!" "N-no!" Clumsy admitted, "I was just surprised that's all! What I really want to know are...your names." The spikey haired one glanced at him and adverted his eyes, "...Axel." Lion-tail pounded her chest, "Astrid." "I am known as Charming where I come from!" The prince declared. "I'm...," The heart-cheeked one flipped her hair flirtatiously, "...Allura." "D-Dante, sir," The one with the sky blue crosses introduced, shyly. "The name's Wilt!" The yellow teardrop cheeked one beamed, "I would shake your hand, but...uh...you're tied up." "I'm Clover!" The split-colored hair one smiled, "Where are your cheek marks?" "Uh..." Clumsy tried to explain, but the rest kept introducing. "My name is Echo!" One of the Smurflings grinned from ear to ear. "And...I'm Aisa," The other looked away, and muttered, "Nice to meet you." "And you must already know my third daughter," Olivier motioned to the one with periwinkle flowers on her cheeks. "Oh, uh yes!" Clumsy stuttered, "I didn't get her name though." The Smurfette smiled sweetly and tucked a lock of her hair back, "Juliet." Clumsy smiled like an idiot and blushed, "I'm, uh, I...Clumsy. M-my name is Clumsy." "Alright, Smurfs," Olivier gathered his children around, "We better move out back to our home. Clumsy, you're welcome to come with us if you'd like." "Sure!" "But, Father," Axel spoke up, "We should keep him in the ropes just in case he pulls a fast one on us." Olivier looked at his eldest son, then back at Clumsy, "Alright. To be sure, Clumsy will still be in the ropes. For now. If he seems trustworthy enough, we shall let him go. Astrid, Dante, carry Clumsy back to our home for him." "Yes, Father," Dante obeyed as Astrid rolled her eyes to get Clumsy. The two hoisted Clumsy under their arms sideways, with Astrid holding his upper body while Dante holds his legs. "Hey, don't try any funny business with my younger sister, Smurf," Astrid told Clumsy quite coldly, "She can be sensitive, and if you break her heart, I'll break your nose." Clumsy gulped, "...Okay." Previous Next Category:The Lost Smurfs chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story